


对这个看脸的世界绝望了

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>日常AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. #Moskovitz先生今天也被当成了Parker先生的助理#

**Author's Note:**

> 日常AU

　　Parker先生今天的工作地点在河岸边。摄影师力图要在冬日寒风中拍出一组生机盎然好似初夏时节的照片。Parker先生在心里用教鞭抽了那家伙八百遍，还是不得不继续认命摆姿势。谁让他缺钱呢。

　　Parker先生在大学里当老师，教的是理论物理，每月赚的钱吃吃喝喝交房租就没剩下什么了，偶尔得场大病要去医院都得掂量掂量钱包，生活过的很是拘谨。不过这都是好多年前的事情了。Parker先生的高中同学Saverin先生开了一个经纪公司，他自觉皮相不错，身材高挑，除了当时有些肉质松散外，看起来还是能凭出卖色相赚些钞票的。Parker先生一秒都没有犹豫便决定下海“卖身”，这一卖就卖了好几年，而且随着年龄的增长Parker先生不但没被打折处理，反倒成了公司里的“精品”。

　　手机里的天气预报告诉Parker先生现在的气温是摄氏零下二十三度，出行最好做好保暖措施。他猜测“最好”这个词在就是被这个软件陈述成普通话的大概率事件，他想也许可以回家后去商店里给他们一个好评，顺便提点儿优化建议——软件很好，下次更新能关心下小概率人士吗？我觉得你们有点职业歧视。

　　但是说起职业歧视，他自己就有一点。Parker先生当了这么多年模特，依然搞不清楚这些自称艺术家的家伙们到底搞出过什么艺术。也许是在学校里压抑了太久，Parker先生在做模特的时间里总是忍不住四处调情，这让他也交往过几个“艺术家”，基本上都是遵循“打炮约会吵架分手”这种模式，他深觉自己能总结出一套《与艺术家们交往的须知与要点以及分手后的注意事项》系列书籍，于是他便抽空写书，期间又交往了一个艺术家，那个艺术家发现了他写的东西以后和他大打出手，Parker先生不得不在医院里躺了半个月，还花掉了几乎全部存款。但是Parker先生并没有因此放弃，他要是没有点毅力的话早就不在学校教书了。

　　他明白他今天拍的这组照片是为了在春夏的时候卖出他今天穿过的这些衣服，虽然大多数人都穿不出他穿的这个效果，但是只要把这些照片印在了杂志和海报之类的东西上，总会令销量上升不少。他搞不懂的是那些奇怪的姿势。

　　他现在带着一顶花哨的礼帽，穿着一件贴身到让他不能吃早饭的衬衫和一条蓝底绿格的九分裤，光脚站在石子滩上，捧着一束被一个大漏斗托着的花束，漏斗的管子上接着一根打吊瓶用的软管，软管的另一头被粘在了一脸生无可恋坐在他脚边的另一个模特Hughes先生的手臂上。Parker先生趁着把脸埋进花束装陶醉的时候打了个喷嚏，顺便观察了一下比他更倒霉的同事——Hughes先生脸上抹着两条莫名其妙的油彩，几根鸟类的屁股毛被固定在他的后脑勺上，穿着满是破洞嗖嗖漏风的宽大黑T恤和一条腿是长裤、一条腿和内裤没什么区别的诡异牛仔裤，仰头坐着装死。说真的，Parker先生觉得他真快真死了，听说Hughes先生已经加班好几个天，那黑眼圈都不知道化妆师给他糊了几层东西才盖住。

　　一阵凉飕飕的小风吹过，让他俩都忍不住大了个颤，摄影师唧唧歪歪的要重拍这组，Parker先生在心里把那家伙五花大绑送到了医学院的Sherly老师手里。

　　Moskovitz先生车还没有开到河岸边的时候，就远远的看到了河滩上的人影，虽然没有看到场景，但是他已经将向摄影师要一套照片收藏的事情记下了。这次Parker先生的摄影师是个闪亮新星，Moskovitz先生很喜欢他的作品，他想这次的照片说不定能给他的业余爱好带来些新的灵感。他昨天晚上熬夜画了几张草稿，不知道什么时候睡着了，反正他醒的时候已经到了下午一点。他出门之前检查了一下冰箱里的食物，发现纹丝未动便做了两个三明治，热了一些牛奶带了过来。

　　Moskovitz先生其实对来这个地方有些抗拒，当然能得到照片是好事，得不到的话他也无所谓，反正他也不是靠照相吃饭的，他就是喜欢收藏而已。所以有关于这点就得讲讲Moskovitz先生的一些事情。Moskovitz先生是个画漫画的，在圈内小有名气，也有着一批非常固定的读者，他的收入称不上很多，在圈内也非常低调，不出现在公开场合，没有公布过社交软件的账号，从来不搞签售会，就连网上那些读者间有关于他的猜测也是被他的责任编辑一手策划的，说白了他和隐形人没有多大区别。Moskovitz先生不太高，红棕色头发，长相看起来比实际年龄小很多，有点可爱，他男朋友坚持叫他艺术家，理由是是他打断了他在写的一部书，虽然Moskovitz先生不知道这二者间有什么必然的联系，但是他还是有些窃喜，原因当然不是因为他被说成是艺术家的那部分，那部分他本来就不怎么在意。

　　“Parker先生！您的助理来了！”

　　Moskovitz先生抗拒的原因就是这个！不管哪次他来拍摄场地找他的男朋友Parker先生，都会被当成是替Parker先生跑腿的小助理，从来没有人说过“Parker先生！您的男朋友来了！”


	2. #Moskovitz先生今天也是痛并快乐着#

　　Parker先生抱着热水袋窝在房车里的窄床上喝着热茶，哗啦哗啦的翻阅着Moskovitz先生最新画的草稿，从被温暖包围的那一刻起，他就把刚才那个白痴摄影师的事儿抛到后脑勺去了。

　　和Parker先生不同，Hughes先生在完工后又被那种难以言喻的苦闷困住了——他每次都对与Parker先生合作感到苦恼不已。并不是Hughes先生对Parker先生抱有什么偏见，恰恰相反，Hughes先生认为Parker先生把工作做的非常好，通过他们为数不多的交谈经历，Hughes先生了解到Parker先生是一名教师，并且相当热爱他的本职工作。

　　Hughes先生是文学专业毕业的，他的理想是成为一名作家，可惜投稿无数都石沉大海，气的他一怒之下进了出版社工作打算一探究竟，不成想这一干就没有了尽头，每每审稿都花样糟心。Hughes先生现在所管理的作家中最糟心当属出版社力推的种子选手Zuckerberg先生。Zuckerberg先生的小说以理性缜密的逻辑和尖刻的嘲讽为卖点，故事中包含大量的注释，深受考据党的追捧。显然读者并不在乎Hughes先生在这里发挥的巨大作用，真实情况就是Zuckerberg先生的小说如果被读者看到原稿，除了让他被群殴以外得不到任何东西，这就是为什么他只在月刊或者季刊发表的原因——Hughes先生得不停看他那比蚂蚁窝还糟心的稿件然后让他不停的修稿直到勉强可读为止，之后Hughes先生就得深入修改他那些语法语病标点等一系列的问题，他真不敢想象Zuckerberg先生如果要出书的话他将遭受多么大的折磨，但通过最近的传言来看，Hughes先生苦修的日子就要来了。

　　Hughes先生同时也管理着一位漫画家，虽然大多数情况下，漫画编辑和文学编辑的工作范围并不交叉，但是Moskovitz先生大概是一个特例。

　　Moskovitz先生出道时间恰好是Chris刚刚结束了实习期签订了正式用工合同的日子，他本来一开始还对此稍有抱怨——那时候他把漫画想的太简单了，还以为是上司对他相当不满——但是Moskovitz先生的漫画销量意外的不错，而且他从不拖稿，稿件也不太需要修改，是一位非常令编辑省心的人。这样合作愉快的好日子持续了几年，Hughes先生也从来没考虑过Moskovitz先生这儿会有什么历史性的改变。可能是老天爷看不惯他的工作太过顺风顺水，在他第一次发现Moskovitz先生的恐怖漫画里出现了接吻场景时，Hughes先生忽略了那种不知怎么生出来的不协调的感觉。直到现在，他每每回想起那个时候，都为自己的疏忽而后悔万分——他早应该想到一段“不平凡”的恋爱关系会对一个基本上一贯大门不出二门不迈的死宅恐怖漫画家造成什么毁灭性的冲击——真是越想越心塞。

　　不知不觉间，又有一根闪亮的金色发丝从Hughes先生的岌岌可危的发际线上飘落了下来。

　　上过Parker先生课的学生几乎全都认为他们的老师就算称不上年少有为，那也是青年才俊、为人师表。但是Moskovitz先生知道真相，因为他就是那个课堂里唯一例外的学生，偶尔也是助教。Moskovitz先生可搞不懂Parker先生讲的那些东西，不过画画图、放个幻灯片、发发讲义什么的他完全可以做得到。但是重点不在于他一个油画系出身的漫画家为什么会去听理论物理顺便还偶尔当助教，重点是那些天真无知的学生们怎么都不可能想到，他们的老师在台上慷慨激昂讲课时偶尔翻阅的那本不是教案、不是课本、也不是笔记，而是Moskovitz先生最新一期的漫画。

　　Moskovitz先生曾经还担心过Parker先生把课讲串成漫画梗概，后来他发现他的担心完全是多余的——Parker先生一心多用的本事令人瞠目结舌，最开始的时候他甚至怀疑过他有什么未卜先知的能力。有一次Moskovitz先生问Parker先生为什么做个侦探之类的，Parker先生写着论文听着《星际迷航》的电视剧回答Moskovitz先生：“比起侦探故事我更喜欢科幻故事，更何况你又不是Dr.Watson。”听起来有点让人灰心对吧，但是还有后文呢，“你比他好多了，你创造故事，最重要的是创造了我喜欢的故事。”

　　看！Parker先生确实是个好老师，他相当会激励人。那次之后，Moskovitz先生一口气画了三倍的稿子，直接让Hughes弄成了特刊，顺便印了一个全世界只有一份的特别版送给了Parker先生。艺术家表达爱意的方式就是这么热烈!

　　就像现在，更加热烈了！Moskovitz先生正在Parker先生的监督之下在狭小的房车里练瑜伽，他觉得好疼并且汗如雨下。

　　“我今天早上路过健身房的时候进去了一下。”Parker先生翻了一页原稿，喝了口热茶，继续说道：“前台查了一下记录，告诉我你最近一周都没去。”

　　“我想玩儿通关了再去......”Moskovitz先生心虚道。

　　“你在五天前的凌晨两点三十七分就玩儿通关了。”Parker先生眼睛都不抬的说，然后又翻了一页，“我觉得这页可以改一下。”

　　“我不想去健身房......”Moskovitz先生咕哝着。

　　“Dustin。”Parker先生终于抬起头看向了Moskovitz先生，笑眯眯的说，“你不如下期画以腰间盘突出为主题的漫画好了。”

　　他讨厌体检，更讨厌健身房。Moskovitz想了想，但他还是挺高兴的。

　　


	3. #Moskovitz先生和Parker先生的相性100问（1）#

　　今天Moskovitz先生在家的时候收到一封信，他看了下寄件人的位置——是社区寄来的。他那会儿正要去找Parker先生，便没多想就把信带上打算和Parker先生一起看。

　　“这是什么？”Parker先生接过Moskovitz先生递过来的信封。“社区的？他们能有什么事儿？”

　　Moskovitz先生从薄棉服口袋里拿出信后，就迫不及待的把衣服丢到了收纳凳上，心安理得的躺倒了Parker先生的大腿上——只不过是每次只有他们俩时他做完瑜伽的惯例。

　　“大概有什么活动？”他说完转身侧躺，用手臂圈住Parker先生的腰，用脸蹭蹭Parker先生的拉绒帽衫，深呼吸。“上次是......‘谁家的宠物最可爱’。”

　　“哦？那你是不是冠军？”Parker先生用手轻推开Moskovitz先生的头，“回家再玩儿，狗狗。”他看着Moskovitz先生的眼睛，装出一副正经态度，却故意富有暗示性的用他的舌尖润湿了下唇。

　　Parker先生撕开了信封，翻开被折起来的纸页，朗读道：“‘尊敬的Moskovitz先生和Parker先生，感谢二位在百忙之中拆开了这封信件。本次调查活动是以问卷形式进行，希望二位根据实际情况如实填写，并将问卷在闲暇时间返回到社区办公室。感谢二位为创建和谐社区出的一份力，届时我们会将小礼品邮寄到贵府，请注意查收。’”

　　“调查问卷？”Moskovitz先生翻身坐了起来，在靠向Parker先生时和他交换了一个短暂的吻，“调查什么？宅男情侣覆盖率吗？”

　　Parker先生翻了白眼，“那不如直接办个电子游戏比赛更加一目了然。”他把第一页纸扔到了小茶几上，用膝盖顶了顶Moskovitz先生的，“爆米花该上场了，亲爱的。”

　　Moskovitz先生惨兮兮的哼唧了一声——他还没休息够呢！但是他还是下床去放零食的小柜子里翻找。“Sean Parker！你最好一会儿解释下这儿为什么有鱿鱼丝。”他边翻边说，接连把几袋违禁品都扔进了干燥的小水槽里，最后终于在柜子的最里面翻到了两桶爆米花——一个焦糖味儿一个奶油味儿。“你把爆米花放这么里面干什么？”

　　“哦，还能是谁，Eduardo那个鸡妈妈突击检查易发胖的零食。”Parker先生有时候觉得这个兼职真是烦透了，“但是感谢Christy，我终于知道什么叫做白衣天使了，Eduardo现在深陷泥沼，哈哈！”他最近几个月越来越幸灾乐祸了。

　　Moskovitz先生拿着两桶爆米花走回床边，“可以开始了，坏巫师[1]。”他靠着Parker先生坐下，将对面的储物凳拽了过来，将自己的外套扔到流理台上。

　　Parker先生抽出压在另一条大腿下的脚，“嘶！”不出所料——小腿麻麻的。他将两条腿都放在了储物凳上，Moskovitz先生的脚立刻就凑了过去，他用脚趾挠了挠Parker先生的脚趾。

　　“第一个问题，请问您的名字？”Parker先生将头靠向Moskovitz先生，在他耳边悄悄说：“你好，我叫Sean Skywalker，来自于塔图因星球。[2]”

　　Moskovitz先生打开爆米花的盖子，抓了几粒喂给靠着他的Parker先生，清了清嗓子道：“我是Dustin Lightsaber。[3]”

　　Parker先生赞赏的挑了挑眉，张嘴咬住爆米花，顺便舔了下Moskovitz先生的手指。“年龄？性别？社区的家伙难道以为咱们俩是青春叛逆的蕾丝？”

　　“不，以一个艺术工作者的角度来说，下次漫展咱们可以试试。”Moskovitz先生提议道，他将爆米花桶放到他们俩中间，一只手从Parker先生的衣服边缘探进去，从尾椎骨开始顺着裤腰边缘一直摸到Parker先生的侧腹，他用拇指缓慢的在Parker先生的皮肤上扫动，渐渐的收紧了一点儿胳膊。

　　“你可以只说最后那一小句，顺便，我不介意你再往下点儿。”Parker先生毫不在意Moskovitz先生的行为——反正他们在车里，没人需要在乎公众形象。与此相反他倒是比较在乎他的房车里食物与备品的存量。

　　“我的性格和你的性格？”Moskovitz先生将问卷上的第四题和第五题一并念了出来。与此同时他相当听话的把手伸到了Parker先生的裤子里......“你的内裤呢？”他问道。

　　“这次出卖色相的工作不允许我屁股上有多余的布料。”Parker先生早就习惯了这种事情，但是这么天寒地冻的情况下他还是第一次尝试。“你我的性格？这要怎么形容？又不是论文摘要提取关键词。”

　　“Parker老师，别这么较真儿。”Moskovitz先生对Parker先生的工作也见怪不怪，手指继续向Parkaer先生的腹沟前进。“出问卷的人大概......好吧我找不出什么理由反对你，这完全不是几个词儿就能解决的。”

　　“好了，意见统一，忽略。”Parker先生言简意赅地说道，但是大概是因为Moskovitz先生手上某些动作的原因，他的呼吸似乎变得有些不稳。他继续念手中的问卷：“两个人在哪儿相遇的？”

　　Moskovitz先生一下子停下了淘气的“手指游戏”，把头埋到了Parker先生的肩膀上，一句话都不打算说。

　　“你真是太虚伪了，Dustin，啧啧。”

　　“那是Chris的主意！”他第无数次的辩解道关于他对外形象的问题。

　　“但是你同意了这个点子，亲爱的。”Sean努了努嘴，忍回去要大笑出来的冲动，“神秘的亚裔美女漫画家，到现在也是。你戳破了我这个忠实男粉丝的幻想泡泡。”

　　“你又不是小美人鱼，Sean。”Moskovitz先生嘟哝着，“哦，还真不一定，我觉得人鱼很凶残，你完全符合这个要求！”

　　“好极了！我有预感你明天就能画完草稿！”Parker先生非常确定这一点，再过几天他就能看到下下期漫画的枪版了！剩余的细节问题就交给Moskovitz先生操心吧！“所以就填漫展好了，虽然那时候我以为你是志愿者来着。”

　　“我完全被你迷住了，你那身装扮就好像从那本漫画里跳出来的一样，我差点以为自己有了特异功能。”Moskovtis先生侧过身子，另一只手也顺着Parker先生的衣服边缘探了进去，他抚摸着Parker先生微微凹凸的侧肋，拇指在Parker先生胸上缓慢打转，他把头从Parker先生的肩上抬起来一些，侧着头伸出舌头舔他的侧颈。

　　“我讨厌你这么做，Dustin。”Parker先生这么说着，却歪着头，更加贴近Moskovitz先生嘴唇，“就好像在我的脊椎骨里面挠痒痒。”他用鼻腔深吸了一口气，又缓缓地将气从唇间吐了出来。

　　“我喜欢你这么说，Sean，让我想在你身上涂满颜料。”Moskovitz先生抬头，他——

　　“砰！砰！砰！”

　　Moskovitz先生几乎以为地震了！

　　“别教训你的小助理了！Parker！收车了！”

　　

　　[1]奥兹国故事中有个坏女巫，这里说Sean是坏巫师就是调情......

　　[2]《星球大战》中的Darth Vader也就是Anakin Skywalker，此处呼应达达的比喻继续调情......

　　[3]Lightsaber即光剑，星战中的武器


	4. #Moskovitz先生不喜欢雨夹雪#

　　每当秋冬季节交替之时，在被季风性气候影响的地区总是会出现一种格外糟心的天气，不管这种天气在常年生活在热带的雨林猴子来看有多么值得向往，但事实上它对人们日常生活造成的不变已经让所谓的美景大打折扣。

　　“天气预报说今天东部会有大到暴雪，Sean。”Moskovits先生裹着达斯维达[1]绒毯，靠在电暖器旁边，他捧着一杯热茶，丝毫没有要穿上棉衣和Parker先生出门的意思。“你看看前天出门时路上到处半化不化的雪泥，等晚上咱们回来说不定还会不小心的摔一跤，我到现在都还记得六年前雨夹雪后的晚上出门，我摔了一跤以为自己成了粉碎性骨折和脑震荡患者。”

　　“你要是有八十岁我就不强迫你去，不过我会天天给你念我的学术论文让你永远长眠在你的电暖器旁，咱们家要是有壁炉，你就会像电视剧里的纯种小狗一样一步也舍不得离开你温暖的窝，哪怕壁炉的火星点着了你的毛你都会宁死不屈。”Parker先生套上Kirk舰长制服样式的毛衣，心满意足将一枚通讯器胸针别在了胸前，“快！起来穿衣服！可不能迟到了！”

　　你每天看见我都没这么高兴。Moskovitz先生腹诽道。他一点也不想去，他不怎么喜欢《星际迷航》，陪Parker先生看看电影和电视剧什么的倒是可以，可是讲座，老天，真是算了吧！“我是个坚定的《星球大战》粉，Sean，我是不会屈服的！”

　　“这是科学！理论物理！我是要去对我的专业进行更深层次的研究！为人类科学事业发展做出贡献！绝不是什么卖安利！”Parker先生慷慨激昂的说道。好像他真在乎那些事儿似的，他这样子就好像边上课边看漫画的那个人不是他一样。“况且你当了我的助教那么久，我相信你会听懂这个讲座的！你要相信专业人士的判断！”他说完一下子跳到Moskovitz先生身边，蹲下抱住他，像是吃了兴奋剂一样两眼放光的看着他。

　　“当这个讲座打着《星际迷航》的名号时，你觉得你的话还有多少可信度。”Moskovitz先生觉得Parker先生太卑鄙了，为了让他吃下安利不惜用这么下流的手段！他从来都没因为他这样过！Moskovits先生更加嫌弃《星际迷航》了，他决定他这辈子都不要喜欢《星际迷航》！他才不想去什么关于《星际迷航》的科学讲座！

　　“百分之百！”Parker先生继续看着Moskoitz先生，他的脸颊因为兴奋而微微泛红。

　　“......”鬼都不信。但是Moskovitz先生还是有点心动，他从来没有见过这样的Parker先生。要知道他虽然在大学当老师，可是因为专业的原因一直没有太多的钱去漫展好好玩一把，而且他兼职的模特工作在夏天的时候也很忙，据他所知，他们第一次见面的那个漫展是Parker先生唯一去过的一次。“你看我这周的稿子还没画完，今天的瑜伽也没有练，还要为你明天过生日时的电影之夜养精蓄锐...... ”但是他还是想要挣扎一下。

　　Parker先生眯着眼睛盯着他看了大约三秒后，说道：“所以，既然我过生日，当然是我说了算。Dustin，我没有忘记你过生日时非要穿个内增高扮演达斯维达，而且说真的，内增高也救不了你，苹果箱子还差不多。还有那天晚上角色扮演play的事儿，绝地大师服，我可记得一清二楚。”

　　“......”Moskovitz先生自知理亏，痛苦的抿着嘴。

　　“......”Parker先生继续眯着眼睛瞪他。

　　“我吃还不行嘛！”该死的！他太不坚定了！

　　*

　　但是事情比想象中的还要更加不顺利。

　　当他们总算争出个所以然的时候，他们已经出发的晚了一些，两位先生对此并没有太过在意——如果去晚了不方便进去的话，那就等中场休息的时候再进去好了，毕竟讲座有三个小时呢！

　　也许是因为周末的原因，也许还要加上天气的原因，虽然中午的时候地铁站里人比早晚上下班的时候要少，但是看起来还是要比往常这个时间的时候人要多。在要过检票口的时候，Parker先生刷完票走了进去，等他走了几步之后发现自己把Moskovitz先生弄丢了就回头去找，发现他在检票口外打电话。

　　“快点！亲爱的！车来了！”Parker先生喊道。

　　“你先下去！我马上进去！”Moskovitz先生挂了电话回答他。

　　Parker先生就一下子冲了下去，他急得恨不得从楼梯的扶手翻下去。但是终于，他赶在车门关上的那一刻上了地铁，欣慰的送了一口气。但是，Moskovitz先生呢？他开始在车厢内四处寻找，但没一会儿手机就响了——是Moskovitz先生。

　　“我没上去。”电话里的Moskovitz先生说。

　　Parker先生看向窗外，看见了一脸无奈的Moskovitz先生。“那我在站里等你！坐五站你就下车，给我打电话！”地铁发动起来，他贴着窗户给了Moskovitz先生一个飞吻，被他的围巾扫到鼻子的先生抱怨了一句。他笑嘻嘻的说：“抱歉。”那个人嘟哝了几句也没再继续说什么。

　　没有任何一次会像今天这样让Parker先生感谢城市公交系统是如此的完善，即使在他们的二手小破车被借走了以后，也不会为交通问题困扰，他爱手机地图！

　　下一趟地铁很快就来了，Parker先生接到电话转头就看见了Moskovitz先生，他向他冲过去，丝毫不顾及旁人的眼睛，抱住他亲爱的男朋友亲了一口以表欣喜之情，但没等Moskovitz先生反应过来，他就拉着他跑了起来——这个地铁站是个老站，同时也是人流很大的错综复杂的换乘站，他们大概过了五到十分钟，才终于从地铁站里出去。

　　*

　　雪果然下的更大了。

　　“这雪真是糟透了。”Moskovitz先生将伞递给Parker先生——他比Parker先生矮一些，在他们一起打伞的时候，通常都是由Parker先生撑伞，因为他嫌弃他打伞撑得太低，伞骨总是会打到他的头顶。

　　“但是这值得！”风雪丝毫没有影响Parker先生的热情。他撑开伞，将手机递给Moskovitz先生，“看着点地图！”说完便拉着他跑了起来——他们还得倒一趟公交车。

　　雨夹雪的路面真是不敢让人恭维，虽然气温倒是可以让人接受，但是雪花落到路上就化了，就算没化的也和尘土混成了泥浆，被风雪打落的依然翠绿的树叶在众人的踩踏中也烂的只剩梗了，黄绿的颜色被混入泥浆般的雪水中好像大街被一群拉肚子的食草动物扫荡过一样，除了没有臭气熏天的味道，还真让人想不出有什么区别的。

　　Parker先生的短靴和Moskovitz的登山鞋上沾满了泥渍，因为跑步而溅起来的泥浆甚至迸溅到他们的裤子上。等到他们看到了一个公交车站的时候，Parker先生就迫不及待的将伞塞到Moskovitz先生手里，夺过手机，冲向站台去寻找公交车路线了。

　　“等等！Sean！你会被这该死的雪弄感冒的！”Moskovitz先生手忙脚乱的接住了伞，朝Parker先生喊道，而他的男朋友就好像没听到一样。老天，我得盯紧了他，他今天过马路绝对不会看车和交通灯了！他这么想着就也跟着跑了过去。

　　但没等他喘口气，Parker先生就又拉着他跑了起来。

　　“怎么了？不是这儿？”Moskovitz先生问道。

　　“在对面！”Parker先生回答。

　　就像Moskovitz先生所预料的那样，Parker先生过马路差点被车撞到，要不是Moskovitz先生紧紧的拉着他的手，明天说不定他就只能在医院看《星际迷航》了。

　　“就这儿！好几辆车都到。”Parker先生兴奋的说道。他转身将头抵在Moskovitz先生肩上，将手插到Moskovitz先生棉袄的方口袋里，心满意足的叹了口气，继续说道：“虽然会晚一些，但咱们还赶得上。”

　　Moskovitz先生用一只胳膊回抱住他，帮他掸掉一些还没有融化掉的雪片。“你冷不冷？你的感冒还没好。”

　　“还行，我穿的挺厚，跑得有点出汗了，你呢？”Parker先生在Moskovitz先生的耳边问道。

　　“我倒没什么，我一向穿的像个八十多岁体弱多病的老头子。”Moskovitz先生调笑道。“车来了！”他看到了刚刚停下的公交车的牌子，赶紧帮Parker先生把外套的帽子戴上，收起伞，拉着他往车停下来的地方跑去。

　　车上非常温暖，他们还找到了两个座位，虽然有点挤，但是只要三站就到了。Moskovitz先生看了一眼车上公交站点的牌子，又看了看手机，“那上面没有手机上那站，会不会坐错车了？”

　　“也许是换名字了？”Parker先生想了想回答道。

　　他们没太在意这个问题。虽然这个问题本应当得到重视。

　　当广播报出第一个站的时候，Parker先生想：太棒了还有两站！

　　当广播报出第二个站的时候，Parker先生想：老天他得注意形象！不能太激动！

　　Parker先生看着司机上方的LED报站牌，感到有点困惑，但是车上人不少，为了避免耽误下车，他就继续忽略了那个问题，“走吧，快下车了。”他看了一眼手机地图，地图上他们正在渐渐向终点的方向靠近。他和Moskovitz先生起身走出座位，向下车门的方向前进。

　　他们在那扶着扶手站好，Parker抿着嘴避免自己笑出声来，他看着地图上的小点，心跳越来越快。但是直到开过了那个小点车也没有停。“Dustin，”他困惑的看着地图说，“从这上面来看，这车好像开过了，刚才报站了吗？”

　　“没，但是这车看起来不像是在市区里走，我刚才没看见什么站点，或者可以停靠的位置。”Moskovitz先生凑过去，看着Parker先生的手机说。

　　他们一起看着地图，又等了一会儿。

　　“为什么它再往机场的方向走？这是机场大巴吗？”Parker先生在左顾右盼的打量着车里的情况。

　　“它写着号码呢。”Moskovitz先生也搞不明白怎么回事，他们只能眼睁睁的看着这趟不知为什么开了这么远一直不停车的公交车一路奔向机场的方向。

　　当终于到了第三站的时候，他们下车了。

　　“我以为我们应该在会场，或者起码在个屋子里。”Moskovitz先生环顾四周，觉得这荒郊野岭的地方可不想会有什么讲座。

　　“你觉得咱们直接飞去好莱坞怎么样？”Parker先生看了眼地图，他们离机场的一个航站楼非常近，估计走个十多分钟说不定就能到。

　　Moskovitz先生打开伞，抖了抖自己的帽子，又帮Parker先生拍了拍雪。“老天告诉我不要吃这份安利。”他看着Parker先生说，抓起他没戴手套拿着手机被冻得发青的手塞到自己棉衣的口袋里。“天意，亲爱的，天意，注定我是个星战粉。”

　　“我现在只想吃炖菜。”Parker先生嘟哝道。

　　他们走到马路对面的站台，看了看公交指示牌。“都能到那个地铁站。”Moskovitz先生说。

　　“有个远点的站似乎有车可以到那儿。”Parker先生似乎还没有死心。

　　“Sean，你昨天还发烧呢。”Moskovitz先生瞪着Parker先生。他男朋友昨天的工作是在水里进行的，工作结束之后他就出现了感冒的症状，半夜发烧，到了今天上午十点多才退烧。Moskovitz先生想想自己不应该心软，说不定Parker先生今晚又会难受的睡不好觉了。

　　“......”Parker先生沉默了一会儿，“那好吧，回家。”他勉强笑了笑，指着对面一家突兀的家庭餐馆说又说，“要不咱们吃完回去也行。”

　　Moskovitz先生到真想说“好”来着，可惜他俩出门没带多少钱，就能坐个公交买瓶水，绝对不够吃一顿饭的。

　　“车来了！”没等Moskovitz先生说什么，Parker先生喊道。还是刚刚那辆公交车，他们上车之后在门口找到了两个空位坐下，什么都没有说。

　　Moskovitz先生坐在里侧，Parker先生坐在外侧，当Parker先生不经意间一抬头的时候，他看到了公交站点图，“这个车怎么和刚才那个车的站不太一样。”就在这时，他们听到了一阵一轮，对他们来说，这其中的重点就是——这个公交车是分快慢的。

　　“还去吗？”Moskovitz先生问Parker先生。

　　Parker先生陷入了沉思。他有点纠结——他非常依然非常想去，但是现在到那儿的话恐怕可能快结束了，况且他男朋友昨晚也没怎么睡，虽然通常他赶稿也会熬夜，但是之后他都会有时间能好好休息，况且他也不想让他太担心自己。他转头看了一眼Moskovitz先生却发现他已经睡着了。好吧，回家吧。

　　离原本的目的地大概还有两站地时候，Moskovitz先生醒了。“马上要下车了。”他说。

　　“什么？”Parker先生问。

　　“讲座，咱们说不定能赶上个尾巴。”Moskovitz先生回答道。

　　*

　　风雪依旧。

　　他们下了车，总算到了个看起来像样的地方，他们走进一个院子，走了大概五六十米看到一个简陋的立式宣传海报，可是附近并没有什么讲座的样子。

　　“请问您知道附近有双行路吗？”一个开车的女士停在他们旁边问。

　　“抱歉，我们也是第一次来这儿。”Parker先生回答他。

　　那位女士道谢后就就继续向前开走了，Sean看了一眼地图——他们也在找双行路。

　　他们在附近转转，但是地图一直显示他们偏离了方向，刚才海报的那个位置倒是差不多。还有几个人也在茫然的找，但是似乎都没有找到。他们又返回了海报的位置，然后他们看到了一个小姑娘打开了刚刚他们以为是仓库的大门。

　　“走，去看看。”

　　是个书店。但是并没看到有讲座。他们打算在这里转转看看有什么书，暖和一会儿。大概十分钟之后，Parker先生转悠到了门口的楼梯旁，隐隐约约的听到从楼梯上传下来了一些声音。

　　“Dustin！”Parker先生压低了声音叫Moskovitz先生。

　　Moskovitz先生抬头看他。

　　“在，楼，上。”Parker先生指着天花板，无声地和Moskovitz先生说。

　　Moskovitz先生快步走过去。

　　他们一起走上楼梯，在楼梯中间停下了脚步。Parker先生压低了声音说：“一会儿应该还会有中场休息，现在进去会打断他们，咱们下去等会儿。”

　　Moskovitz先生也赞同。

　　但是，之后并不是中场休息，讲座提前结束了。上边的人都下来兴奋的讨论着，Parker先生只想用头去撞墙。

　　*

　　等到他们坐地铁到了他们家那站，他们并没有直接回家，而是去了一家印度餐馆，点完菜等服务生离开后，Moskovitz先生笑着对Parker先生说：“我刚买了两张下个月《星际迷航》道具展的票，他们办两个月呢，咱们随时可以去。”

　　“你过来。”站起来解开围巾的Parker先生说道。他的表情难以捉摸，Moskovitz先生看不出他的情绪，但是他还是过去了。

　　没等他反应过来，Parker先生就把他扑到在了卡座里开始啃他的脸和嘴，亲吻中还藏着隐隐约约低沉的笑声。

　　“咳咳，先生们，你们的咖喱炖菜。”服务生尴尬的说道。

　　[1]《星球大战》中的主要人物，本文设定达达是SW 粉。


	5. #Moskovitz先生的多此一举#

　　“这个Mark是谁？！为什么他比我酷？！”Parker先生看完脚本后丝毫没有高兴的样子，更像是Moskovitz先生把他放在展示柜上的企业号模型砸个稀巴烂还当着他的面丢进火坑里了。

　　这完全不是Moskovitz先生的本意。

　　上周Moskovitz先生突发奇想——他想要开一个主打爱情故事新连载。他的男朋友Parker先生听到这个消息后强烈要求：“我要当大Boss！”

　　答案当然无容置疑顺应他意。Parker先生要求：“我要当一个炫酷的大Boss！情节狗血！相爱相杀！我要做那个最坏最酷的人！”

　　好的！亲爱的！没问题！亲爱的！都听你的！亲爱的！好脾气的Moskovitz先生基本上只要他男朋友开心，他就高兴。他会为了画Parker先生睡觉时的各种样子一整晚不睡觉，当然也会为了让他男朋友开心去找唯一一个他认识的写手写脚本。不管怎么说，他觉得自己作为一个宅男画手能找到个伴侣就很不可思议了，更何况Parker先生对他来说是最好的！所以，他怎么会故意让他生气？

　　“什么？怎么了？Sean？”Moskovitz先生本来等着被Parker先生夸奖呢！这可不是他预期中的反应。

　　“为什么我不是最酷的！”Parker先生把脚本卷成一个纸筒，然后捏扁了它。他质问着Moskovitz先生，试图要用它犀利的目光戳破Moskovitz先生谎言。“这个Mark是谁？你的粉丝？他为什么比我酷？”

　　“你明明超酷的，Sean！你成功复仇搞垮了我们所有人！而且为了显示出你的悲壮并且符合你相爱相杀的要求我在最后刺杀了你！又狗血有炫酷！最重要的是，我亲爱的Parker你真的是个悲壮炫酷的超级大Boss！”Moskovitz先生试图解释这个脚本的初衷，虽然其中一些设定大概真的没让Parker先生是最酷的，但是他想这应该不影响他男朋友在脚本中整体的黑暗光辉，他可是觉得他超酷的呢！

　　“我不是那个总裁还被赶出了公司流落街头身败名裂风餐露宿成了众矢之的！！！这！一！点！都！不！酷！”

　　你后面复仇了啊！你超级炫酷的复仇了啊亲爱的！但是显然Parker并没有功夫关心他在脚本后半段是多么酷，他现在只关心为什么他中间有一段那么不酷。Moskovitz先生想，既然后半段解释没有用，那他或许可以试试前半段，“你看名气大的我都写稿子黑你呢！”

　　“我的学生还为我留的作业哀嚎呢！他们从来都不说我酷！”Parker先生反驳他。他不认为有记者写稿子黑他就叫酷！那样叫酷的话他早就当上院长了！他严重怀疑我的学生人手一封投诉信塞爆了院长办公室外的邮箱。上周连续三天院长都把他叫去办公室喝茶做思想工作！那个茶一股洋甘菊味儿超难喝！

　　仿佛听到Parker先生的心声一样，Moskovitz先生解释道：“那些不是投诉信，Sean，那些......”是情书。不要问Moskovitz先生是怎么知道的，他就是知道，他还亲眼看到过！幸好他当假助教时留下的Parker先生办公室地址是对面院长办公室的，而且Parker先生从来不在办公室呆着喝茶，再加上他频繁被院长叫去谈话，就更没有学生怀疑过Parker先生办公室的地址是错的了。Parker先生他们学院院长那个老狐狸，私吞了那些随信附带礼物，找Parker先生谈话也就是为了应付下众人而已。但是他不太想告诉Parker先生真相，所以Moskovitz先生说：“那些只是对你教学工作的意见。”

　　Parker先生本来以为他能说出什么惊天秘闻呢，结果听起来就是委婉的说法，没有什么本质上的差别。他翻了个白眼，继续拿着被捏扁了的脚本说道：“你是个看起来正义结果却没什么节操的记者，情色交易，哼哼，这是什么阴暗的政治剧吗，而且从后面来看，我比那个叫Mark的穷很多！他和Wardo搞得是钱色交易！为什么他是你们报社的幕后老板！而我看起来就像个没什么用的傻瓜！Chris就好像老鸨一样！你和Wardo还有Chris是有什么仇吗？”

　　我们没仇。我爱好和平。Moskovitz先生心酸的想，他为什么要找Mark写脚本？不！他就不应该提出来要画爱情漫画这茬！他为什么不能安安静静话他的恐怖漫画，突发奇想搞什么新连载！

　　“而且我居然会因为那么无聊的原因丢掉工作？！你是认真的吗？Dustin！”Parker先生噼里啪啦翻到脚本的那一页，“然后就我们就分手了？！你告诉我这段到底哪儿炫酷了！别告诉我是为了制造戏剧冲突，埋伏笔什么的！如果我的设定真那么酷为什么不是篡权让众人跪舔而是搞黄了那个小破报社，爆料一些事实，最后还被你不知道捅死在哪儿了。你觉得这酷吗？！”

　　Moskovitz先生现在一点不觉得这个脚本酷了，他恨死它了。

　　Parker先生气冲冲地看着Moskovitz先生，他惊讶于他对此没有任何表态，这让他更加生气了。他从沙发上腾地站起来，往卧室的方向走去。

　　“你等着瞧吧！Dustin！我要去约炮！让你见识见识什么叫风流！”Parker先生宣布道。他披上羽绒服拿着笔记本电脑就往出跑，要是Parker先生长了尾巴的话，那他的尾巴现在一定炸得像个大毛团一样。

　　还没反应过来事情发展方向，正在腹诽着Zuckerberg先生的Moskovitz先生，就这么眼睁睁看着他的男朋友冲了出去，他都忘了拦住他了！他刚刚想追出去，家里的座机就响了——是Zuckerberg先生。

　　“脚本看完了吧？给我Eduardo的私人号码。”Zuckerberg先生催促道。

　　“你这辈子都别想了！Mark！”Moskovitz先生啪的挂下电话，等他追出去的时候，Parker先生早跑的没影儿了。

　　*

　　Parker先生其实没跑去约炮，他去了Saverin先生家。

　　大概是因为他今天运气实在不好，当他刚刚打算摁响Saverin先生家的门铃的时候，那门自己就开了，他低头就看见医学院那张熟悉的脸，没等他打招呼，就被Lee老师莫名其妙的扇了一巴掌。然后他就听到了屋里面Saverin先生的惨叫。Parker先生赶紧冲了进去，看到了床单被点着了的Saverin先生正在手忙脚乱的试图扑火，但不知怎么的，火势却越来越猛。Parker先生赶紧报了火警帮Saverin先生一起扑火。

　　等到消防队忙着灭火，Saverin先生被同来的救护车强行披了毯子坐进救护车那会儿，Parker先生捡起他被烧破了一部分的羽绒穿上，拿着他的电脑走了。他没回家，也没去办公室，没找个温暖的能睡觉的地方，他买了一塑料袋的冰棍坐在公园里吃，吃完了他就一直坐在长椅上瞪着结了一层薄冰的人工湖，看到日出的时候，他总算有了点儿想法，他咬着冰棍杆儿大哭了出来——去他妈的艺术家！他就应该把那个书写完！

　　*

　　当Parker去上班的时候，发现办公室门口有两个警察。那两个警察看到他走过来就问他认不认识Sean Parker。他说他就是。然后他们其中一个人不知道给谁打电话，另一个用一种难以言喻的表情看着他，那眼神让Parker先生怀疑自己是不是昨晚没在公园吃冰棍，而是去抢银行了。

　　“你得跟我们走一趟。”警察说。

　　*

　　他没犯什么事儿，只不过是见到了Moskovitz先生。Moskovitz先生找不到他就报警了，一开始他们不受理这个事儿，Moskovitz先生就不停的打似乎立志要把报警电话搞瘫痪了。

　　他们被一个高大健壮的警员做了一个多小时的思想教育工作，那个警员还塞给他们一张婚姻咨询师的名片让他们赶紧去，并且告诉他们警察局不是婚姻售后服务中心不要总来。Parker先生反驳他们还没结婚，那位警员看起来想把他的脑袋拧下来，但是他没动手，只不过是吼——我们他妈的也不是售前客服！

　　他们俩之后什么也没说，走出警局Moskovitz先生就开口用克林贡语说了些什么，之后Parker先生也用克林贡语说。没人知道他们说的是什么，反正他们那天晚上干了个爽。

　　


	6. #Moskovitz先生的幸运日#

　　Moskovitz先生在和Parker先生交往之前并不是一无所知的小处男，事实上他知道的还挺多的。Moskovitz先生以前交过几个女朋友，大多数人一开始喜欢他的可爱长相，脾气也好，并且觉得他没什么双子座的花花肠子，但是很显然，这些感情最终都是以失败而告终的，有几个好姑娘愿意自己男朋友是个一天到晚不是画漫画就是打游戏，还要把自己的裸体画像挂的满屋子都是呢？好吧，也许是有的，但是Moskovitz先生没有遇见过，反正和他交往过的那些可爱姑娘们没一个受得了他表达爱情的方式的。Moskovitz先生很绝望，他心灰意冷了很长一段时间，几乎以为自己此生的伴侣只能是双手了。

　　他的编辑——Hughes先生——非常看不下去这个情况。说真的，Hughes先生觉得Moskovitz先生不错，毕竟他的稿子质量高，还从不拖稿，但是他每每失恋就会把情绪带进漫画里，本来他画的就是恐怖漫画，Hughes先生不觉得致郁系恐怖漫画能把销量翻上一倍，这倒是其次的，他最讨厌的是帮Moskovitz先生处理读者来信和礼物，每当Moskovitz先生一失恋，Hughes先生的办公室就好像被读者的来信与礼物炸了一样。虽然他是个几乎足不出户的宅男兼表达情感诡异的脊椎病患者，不过就不能出现个人把这家伙带走领养一辈子么？每次审稿还要兼职心理辅导员真是让他不得不烦躁啊！那时候的Hughes先生总这么想，他有时候还会给Moskovitz先生先生介绍些人，可惜最后都是以失败告终，Hughes先生想，也许对大多数人来说Moskovitz先生都太怪了。

　　Moskovitz先生的粉丝很多很多，他的“日裔美女漫画家”身份让他的男性粉丝也不少，其中一位就是他现在的男朋友Parker先生。Parker先生从很早就开始看Moskovitz先生的漫画，时间大概可以追溯到Parker大学四年级的时候。Parker先生懂很多事情，但是他喜欢的事情很少，他的专业是他第一喜欢的事情，Moskovitz排在第二位。Parker先生很受欢迎，但是他不喜欢有固定伴侣，他嫌麻烦，不愿意把时间浪费在没什么共同话题的人身上。在他看Moskovitz先生漫画的时候，Moskovitz先生还是个油画系的新生。他画漫画一是为了兴趣，二是为了收入。Parker先生正是Moskovitz先生得了新人奖的短篇漫画喜欢上他的作品了，这么算起来他可谓是一个资深粉丝。Parker先生读研究生的时候，日子过得紧巴巴的，他那时候是助教，赚的不多，但是每个月一定会有买漫画的钱，偶然联系上的Saverin先生，就去做兼职模特。Parker先生那时候对感情没怎么上心，给Moskovitz先生写信倒是很认真，虽然每次写的都不多，就是说说自己感想和建议什么的，也没想过会被作者看到什么的，权当是抒发下感情。

　　不过Moskovitz先生知道他这个读者，在他没什么名气的时候，收到的第一封读者来信就是Parker先生写的。Parker先生的署名从来都是一个大写的“S”，多年来Hughes先生戏称Parker先生是Moskovitz先生的superman，Moskovitz先生心里也这么想。虽然他的情路坎坷，不过不管他再怎么失恋，只要有这个“S”先生在，他都会有动力画下去。

　　Moskovitz先生的第一次发行单行本，Hughes先生带他去漫展卖他的签名漫画，反正那个传说中的“日裔美女漫画家”永远不会出现，他长得除了可爱之外就没什么起眼的地方了，完全就是一个路人甲。来买他漫画的人里有的有点失望，有的很开心，还有人请他们帮忙传达对他的感谢之类的。Moskovitz先生有点期待S先生也在他们里面，就算他不认识他，但是只要一想到他的忠实读者说不定在这里，他就不再那么不情愿了。

　　Parker先生当了模特以后从一个同事那知道了COSPLAY，他那时看到杂志上的消息说漫展里有Moskoitz先生的签名漫画的时候就暗下决定，要装扮成Moskovitz先生漫画里他最喜欢那个角色去参加漫展！Parker先生并不在乎官方那套“日裔美女漫画家”的说辞，他没少见过长得好看的“艺术家”，而且比起他喜欢的漫画家到底长什么样这个问题，他更希望能有机会和那个人聊一聊。

　　那天Moskovitz先生坐在摊子后面看着摊位上的最后一本没有被买走的漫画思考接下来故事的走向，扮成了只出现过一期的那个角色的Parker站到他的摊位前问：“这本漫画卖吗？”

　　从自己思绪中回过神的Moskovitz先生抬头看到了Parker先生，瞬间坠入了爱河中，“天啊你、你、这是！你是从我的漫画里走出来的吗？哦不，我是说这个人的漫画里......”

　　所以真的不是“日裔美女漫画家”。Parker先生挑起一边的眉毛笑了出来。

　　“他真好看......”Moskovitz自言自语。他出神地看着Parker先生，突然就有了画画的冲动，“可以请您......哦不，没什么......没什么......”

　　“那么，”Parker先生清了清嗓子，低声说道：“那么您就是这位？”他指着漫画书上画师的名字。

　　“哦不......Chris会杀了我的。能请您保密吗？拜托您了！”Moskovitz先生手足无措的站起来，他慌乱的比划着，却不知道有什么办法能买通面前这个人。

　　“您刚才想请我做什么？”Parker先生很好奇他没有说完的话。

　　“......我想请你做一会儿我的模特，我想画......你......”Moskovitz先生不好意思的抓了抓头发，然后他想起来一个问题，“你是‘S’吗？！”

　　他知道我？他看过我的信？！Parker先生惊讶的看着Moskovitz先生。而且他居然认出了他？！

　　“我总觉得刚才来买书的人里没有你，但是我觉得你会来，这本就一直没有卖。谢谢你的信！”Moskovitz先生拿起最后一本漫画，递给Parker先生，“这本送你！”

　　*

　　“所以，”Saverin先生皱着眉盯着坐在他对面的二人，“你们那会儿就搞在一起了？Sean，你甚至还给那本漫画单独买了个盒子装起来？”

　　“没有，那天他就给我画了个速写。”Parker没看一脸鄙夷的Saverin先生，他拿着遥控器，靠着Moskovitz先生作着，将电视拨到放星际迷航电视剧的频道后，拿起他没有读完论文继续看，“只不过是个小论文，亲爱的，你瞧瞧这帮小崽子们都写的什么鬼，我还不如让他们去整理一遍课堂笔记！”

　　“你觉得Cameron和Tyler谁比较有希望抢到车位？”

　　“没有人，没有，我看他们都要不及格。我们好久以后才搞在一起的，而且我没有犯什么错误，别紧张兮兮的，Wardo。”

　　紧张？他才不是在紧张！Saverin先生想。他家房子烧了，所以他来Parker先生家借宿几天，谁知道一进他们家们就看到满墙的他的老同学的裸体画。他真的不想看这个，超级尴尬！Saverin先生原来并不清楚他们的相处模式，他知道Parker先生是个怪人，Moskovitz先生是个漫画家，他们感情不错，他就知道就这些。Parker先生也不太谈他们的事情，他把Moskovitz先生的身份保护的很好，虽然他们是朋友，但是他不会和他说太多Moskovitz先生的事情。Saverin先生现在是完全被吓到了好么！这完全不像是他平常看到的Parker先生，这么懒懒散散的，还有些别的什么东西。

　　“我拖得有点晚。”Moskovitz先生说道。他是拖得挺晚，他不知道Parker先生把他当作什么人，他们认识了以后经常会一起出去玩儿，但是谁都不知道这算是普通朋友还是情侣。总之那是一段尴尬而浪费时间的时期，就好像被搅和在浆糊里挣不出来似的。“当我和Sean说完后，他的脸色就变了，还很生气，看起来像是要用烤肉架子削掉我的脑袋，‘我特么把你当朋友，你居然想睡我？’他当时这么瞪着我说。”

　　“我就是吓唬吓唬你，你活像个冻坏了得红毛小猴子。”

　　“哦，对，对，然后你就又说了句，‘你怎么不早说！’好像都是我的错一样。”

　　“反正不是我的错。”

　　所以呢？我只是来借宿的，伙计们，你们能不能不要这么旁若无人的秀恩爱？Saverin先生感觉自己不应该呆在这儿，他刚被分手、被烧了房子，灰头土脸的无家可归。Saverin先生想，或许他可以去Hughes先生家借宿？但他思考了下，Hughes先生根本不会让他进门，前几天的拍的那组照片把他冻得感冒一直没好，他现在看见Saverin只会翻个白眼儿掉头就走，更别提借宿了。

　　“你要是觉得借宿不自在的话，Wardo，你可以出卖色相给Dustin当会儿模特抵借宿费。”

　　不，我还好。

　　“我并不想画Saverin先生，既然他是Parker先生你的朋友，我想你来出卖色相给我或许会更好。”Moskovitz先生扔下画笔，一下子抱住靠在他身上的Parker先生挠他痒痒。

　　我不明白我为什么要在这儿，为什么没有一个人提醒过我这俩狗男男这么瞎眼。Saverin先生脸上出现了一个大写的冷漠。

　　


	7. #Winklevoss先生们想搞个大新闻#

　　如果只有一个年轻的Winklevoss先生的话，那他肯定可以被归类为万人迷了，但当依照现实通常都是不尽人意的规律来看，两个年轻的Winklevoss先生恐怕就是灾难了。

　　Parker先生在绝大多数情况下都会对他的学生一视同仁，不是因为他为人师表，是因为他高度近视却总拿错眼镜——Parker先生的眼镜很多，基本都是同一款式，他总是乱放他的眼镜，导致度数正好的那副只会在机缘巧合之下才会出现——他压根看不清他的学生们长成什么样。不过这其中不包括Winklevoss兄弟。

　　Winklevoss先生们也没有作恶多端什么的，他们就是总让周围人感到很困扰，那种你看不惯他们也打不过他们的困扰。这并不是老Winklevoss先生和Winklevoss夫人的错，Winklevoss先生们从儿时起就对有个双胞胎兄弟这件事感到厌恶，这在他们还在婴儿车抱着奶瓶打嗝儿的时候就表现出来了——如果Winklevoss夫人买了两个一模一样的奶嘴，那他们谁都不要用，如果是两种的话，他们就会滚在一起抢个你死我活。如果你觉得这件事情挺可爱的，那就想想日复一日年复一年被折磨的感受吧！Winklevoss夫妇把儿子们送去大学后，立马就回家把东西打包，卖了房子，去了一个Winklevoss兄弟至今不知道在什么哪儿的地方种土豆去了。

　　他们去了同一所大学，一个读的医学，一个读的法律。本来这两个专业和Parker先生都打不着八竿子的关系，就是因为这兄弟俩无聊的竞争心理，Parker先生就不得不忍受每周都要见他们一次、每次看他们论文都想扔回到他们脸上，每次期末考试都能批到他们的卷子诸如此类的事情。

　　“你也许可以把你的选修课难度降低一些。”Saverin先生诚恳的建议到。他最近还在Parker先生家借宿，鉴于他自己房子的保险赔偿金还没有下来，他又觉得酒店住起来又贵又不舒服，最终他还是屈服了。

　　“哦，那你怎么不对Christy上点心呢，我记得你说过觉得她挺辣的，她可真是辣的冒烟儿了，Wardo，我还没见过情侣吵架烧房子的呢。”今天是Saverin先生送Parker先生去上班，其中一个原因是Moskovitz先生被Parker先生踢去医院做按摩了。Moskovitz前几天赶稿，搞得腰痛的老毛病又犯了，Parker先生深觉瑜伽对他的作用已经不大了，就又带他去了医院。“Wardo，我发誓Dustin要是再这么继续操蛋的一动不动赶稿，我就跟他分手！谁他妈的要和一个好像快半瘫的家伙过日子！”

　　对，另外一个原因就是他们吵架了。Saverin先生翻了个白眼，他根本不觉得这是吵架，现在在他眼里，没有上升到烧房子的吵架，都是秀恩爱。“嗯......所以你选修课上那两个学生......怎么样了？”

　　这个话题转移的真不怎么样。Parker先生想。“还能怎么样，只要我的课的通过率是最低的，我就还能看到他们，哦不对，他们一直在不及格，我当然还能看到他们，啧，Winklevoss。你的保险赔偿金怎么样了？”

　　“是个保险公司的新人处理的，他联系我倒是挺勤快，钱还是没着落，保险公司的理赔程序很繁琐吗？”Saverin先生感到困惑。

　　“他大概对你有意思，小甜心。”Parker先生随口猜测道，“拖延时间，联系的挺勤快，要不是他们赔不出来，就是某人对你有意思。”

　　“按照你这个猜测，我可是个万人迷呢，特别是每个月发工资前的几天，我还时不时会有情敌，员工跳槽的前兆啊，伙计。不过说真的，要不是真是我的房子烧了，我还以为那个理赔员是个催债的。”

　　“哈哈，你欠我两套照片没给Dustin呢。左转，开进去......前面那个车位不是有什么东西在动？”

　　“额......双胞胎？是Winklevoss兄弟。”

　　“不，是麻烦，压过去就行。”

　　在看到Saverin先生把车开过来后，Winklevoss先生们很自觉的从车位上退开了，待车停稳，他们就好像见到活人的丧尸一样扑到了Parker先生那边的车门上。“哇哦，真是两个有活力的年轻人，看起来你需要一大包盐，Sean。”

　　Parker先生一脸厌烦的瞪着车窗外，比他们家对门个狗在他们门口的地毯上拉了一坨屎的时候还嫌弃。“对付丧尸盐怎么够，车开过去才够保险。”Parker先生用眼神示意双胞胎离车门远点，他们就行动一致的都向后退了一步，就因为这么点破事他们又互相瞪了起来。Parker先生刚一打开车门就听见了他们俩糟心的二重声，这好嗓子在他的课上浪费生命做什么呢？去选播音之类的课肯定分分钟就过了啊！

　　“我是Cameron，先生。”

　　“我是Tyler，先生。”

　　他们异口同声的说，生怕Parker先生会把他们搞错，“这个月的车位请务必租给我！我的论文肯定比这家伙的好！”

　　“你瞧，甜心，我跟说的奇观。”Parker先生低头在包里翻找着那两沓垃圾论文，却没想到他的学生们惊讶的将目光转向在驾驶位上的Saverin先生。

　　这是Parker先生的男朋友？这是双胞胎的第一反应。是不是从那边下手会更快一些那个人看起来比较好讲话？

　　Parker先生拿出论文就顺着他们的目光找到了Saverin先生，在心里翻了个白眼之后说道：“你们两个少打Wardo的主意。”

　　老天爷！Parker先生的男朋友出现了！


	8. #Parker先生与谣言#

  有句话是什么来着？自古枪兵幸运E。Moskovitz先生当然不是枪兵，不过他觉得自己靠笔杆子过活和枪兵也是半斤八两了，而且他的武器还没什么攻击力——Moskoivtz先生生气起来就开始画少女漫画，越生气画得越狗血，从漫画的脑残程度就能看出来他是发了多大的火儿。  
  这对Hughes先生来说可是好事。他才不管Moskovitz先生想画什么类型的漫画——他管过，没什么用，Hughes先生没有可以激发Moskovitz先生灵感的特殊才能。作为Moskovitz先生的责任编辑，Hughes先生相当会物尽其用，虽然他不怎么管Moskovitz先生画什么东西，但是他在卖书方面倒是颇有一手。Moskovitz先生画少女漫画时的画风和他平常的画风差别极大，情节也没什么相似之处，Hughes先生利用这点，给Moskovitz先生创造了另一个少女漫画家的身份——一个年轻的新人，和另一个身份同样神秘，但只画短篇漫画。  
  他帮Moskoitz先生把这个身份也经营的非常好！销量靠前！人气满满！代价可能就是他岌岌可危的发际线吧。不过这事儿也得算Zuckerberg先生一份儿，那位先生可比Moskovitz先生愁人多了，特别是他最近小说里那些多到爆炸的粗口、攻击性言论和没完没了的NC-17级情节。要不是Hughes先生的修养足够好，他早就把Zuckerberg先生剃成地中海，中世纪僧侣那种的那种，说不定能让他闭上会儿嘴，那样Hughes先生起码还可以装作看不见Zuckerberg先生张牙舞爪的手语，哦，前提还得是Zuckerberg先生会手语。  
  今天Hughes先生去Moskovitz先生收稿子，他拎着盒烩饭再一次走进了那个差不多已经把他的眼睛辣瞎了的屋子——就算他也是个基佬，他也不想每次收稿子都看到满墙的熟人的裸体画，虽然风格各异，但是依然是熟人裸体画，他到没有对Parker先生的身材有什么意见，也不是对Moskovitz先生的画技有何不满，那种尴尬，是一种纯粹的被秀恩爱密集攻击的尴尬，让他哑口无言又痛恨不已。Parker先生没在家，本可能在赶稿的Moskovitz先生像一条刚产完卵的死鲑鱼一样瘫在客厅角落的阴影里。  
  “稿子在茶几上。”嘟嘟囔囔的声音从Moskovitz先生瘫着角落里冒出来。  
  Hughes先生瞥了一眼那个方向，又看了看门口的两双拖鞋，突然好像明白了什么。“啊......Saverin在你们家住呢？”他知道Saverin先生房子的事情，Hughes先生对此事感到惋惜，就没有然后了。他才不想回家后还被Saverin先生烦，天啊！那家伙有时候迟钝得让人想把他的腿打断顺便剃秃了他！这绝不是什么Hughes式的怨念！  
  “哼哼，这儿马上就变成Saverin家了。”Moskovitz继续嘟嘟囔囔德说，他抽了抽鼻子，向墙根蠕动。“都没我的事儿了。”  
  “得了，Dustin，这房子是你租的，你哪儿来的房产。”Hughes先生没理Moskovitz先生，他径直走到沙发边儿上上坐下，拿起放在茶几上的稿子翻阅，越看眉头皱得越。老天爷，他这次的稿子狗血程度跟血崩了似的！“你的心情好像挺糟糕的啊，伙计？”  
  “毫无特色，Chris，我的脸和身高毫无特色。”  
  “你还希望你长什么样？异形吗？你要长成那样是挺令人印象深刻的。”  
  “休杰克曼，如果我像休杰克曼一样，说不定就好了。”  
  “你长成什么样对Sean来说都没什么区别，你明知道他有点脸盲。”Hughes先生翻了个白眼，继续考虑这次的短篇要怎么宣传。  
  “我知道他不在意......”Moskovitz先生的声音越来越小。“我就是讨厌社交网络......”  
  “......的谣言。是么。”Hughes先生看到Moskvitz先生放在茶几上的手机突然亮了起来，手机没有锁屏，他直接就看到了原因——“Parker老师的未婚夫终于现身！”文字下面是Parker先生和Saverin先生看似亲密的身影。  
  哦，这可真是符合这次稿子的狗血量了。


	9. #Parker先生与古董电子产品#

  和Parker先生那让人八卦不断私人关系相反，他关于电子通讯设备的选择喜好，仍然停留在上世纪末与本世纪初之间，简而言之，他用的还是2g黑白屏直板手机，并且只打电话，短信都不发，而且他的手机基本常年处于静音状态，使得他在这个被网络掌控时代中，经常处于失踪状态。  
  “你是时候换个手机了，Sean。”Saverin先生正色道。他今天载Parker先生去上班，查了下自己的日程发现没有什么事情，就决定今天在校园里逛逛，在食堂吃个午饭，感受下青春的气息，等Parker先生下班后一起再回去。“智能手机用起来更方便，社交网络什么的。”  
  Saverin先生当然不会去装成Parker先生的助教，他对Parker的研究项目与教学内容完全不感兴趣，最重要的是，虽然Parker先生是他重要的模特，但是要他一天二十四小时都盯着他看的话，Saverin先生宁可睡在自家的废墟里——他不讨厌Parker先生，只不过是觉得那样太令人毛骨悚然了。Saverin先生也不想和Moskovitz先生一整天都沉默地呆在一个空间里，他喜欢热闹，他自认是个现实生活充实的普通人，Parker先生的男朋友虽然看起来是个好人，但他感觉Moskovitz并不是一个可以和Saverin先生闲聊的对象。总结起来，这大概就是借宿在热恋情侣家中的尴尬。  
  “你可以选择沉默，Eduardo，别告诉我你不知道网上有多少糟心的智障，有这个古董手机的陪伴，能让我节省出不少的时间学习和看漫画。”Parker先生拿起两个餐盘，递给Saverin先生一个，他抬了下下巴示意道，“不要点那个红菜汤，你会后悔的。”  
  Saverin先生顺着那个方向瞧了瞧——红菜汤的颜色看起来挺正常，但是在他前面的人都没有点。“手机又不是不能看，Sean，你换个手机我就能更快地找到你，特别是在我需要你——”没等Saverin先生说完，他就收到一枚来自Parker先生的“你怎么不拿个扩音器？”的眼神。他立刻压低了声音凑到Parker先生的耳边继续说道：“特别是在我需要你接急单的时候。最近有套要在植物园拍摄的照片，你接不接？”  
  “太天真了！Wardo！未出版的手稿可不是随便在哪儿都能看得到的你这个无知的现充！而且别告诉我是在温室里拍冬装，Eduardo，河岸那次可让我冻得半死，多亏了——”Parker先生笑嘻嘻的低声说，“我家小太阳给我送温暖！怎么样！羡慕吧！” 他说完笑得洋洋得意，完全不在乎在他旁边的Saverin先生是个最近刚分手的人。在Parker先生眼里，估计没有哪个人能比得上Moskovitz先生了，他的男朋友可是有那——么——好！  
  此刻唯有“冷漠”能表达出Saverin先生的心情，但从另一个角度讲，他也替他高兴。他不是很清楚Parker先生的择偶标准，对他的爱好也不甚了解，他们并非是那种有着共同爱好的朋友，硬要说的话，大概就是那种时间成就的友谊吧——他们信任彼此，也相互关心，晚上有时候会一起喝酒，会和对方炫耀自己生活，也会说一些琐事，但是他们都清楚，这可不是爱情，他们的关系止步于此，永远不会选择一起生活。“行了行了，你都能乐得上天了，Sean，也不知道谁早上生闷气儿呢。请给我这个、这个，嗯，还有这个，谢谢。”Saverin先生看了看菜色，随便点了三个，继续和Parker先生聊天，“你没给他打电话？”  
  “这三个，谢谢。没有，今天Chirs来收稿子，估计他们有修改的细节要谈。”Parker先生端起餐盘，领Saverin先生走向教职工用餐区，“咱们得走一段距离，在紧那边呢。你最好瞧仔细点儿，这个时间Christy可能也在这儿吃饭，但我觉得你们复合的可能性不大，你变成‘油炸Wardo’倒是很有可能。”  
  “老天......你个乌鸦嘴！Sean！嗨！Christy！”Saverin先生跟着Parker先生没走两步就看到了气势汹汹向他们冲过来的Lee老师。  
  “我就知道！我就知道！你们肯定有一腿！”Lee老师的高跟鞋踩得哒哒响，她如风一般冲了过来，来回看着Parker先生和Saverin先生，最终甩了Saverin先生一巴掌。她深呼吸了两下，推开他们，大步流星的走出了食堂。  
  “她干嘛现在打我？”  
  “你知道，她上次误伤了我这个路人，这次大概终于找对了方向吧。”


	10. #Saverin先生一脸懵逼#

  正所谓，乐极生悲，祸不单行，说的就是从今天下午四一刻之后的Parker先生。除了早上和男朋友有点小纠纷外，Parker先生本来还觉得今天是非常惬意的一天——阳光明媚，晴空万里，微风徐徐，他除了上几节课之外就没有什么事情了，他的学生们今天也分外乖巧，事件发生率远低于日常水平，让他倍感欣慰。然而，这都是错觉。  
  在他宣布下课的那一秒，不知道什么时候就站在了教室门口的学院院长就走进教室来，学生们一反常态没有冲出教室，而是静止一般地坐在座位上，当时Parker先生以为院长要宣布什么事情，令他没有想到的是，院长清了清嗓子，把压低声音说道：“Parker老师，来我办公室一趟。”Parker老师算了算日子，好像也差不多到了院长叫他去喝茶的时候了。  
  “Parker老师！我很理解你们这代年轻人的心态，但是你毕竟是一个人民教师，你的行为对学生的心态是有很大影响的！我从来也不干涉你们这些年轻教师的感情生活，但是今天，我必须说，Parker老师你的生活作风需要尽快修正，哪怕你没这个意思，你也要装出为人师表的样子来！不要让你混乱的私生活成为校园内学生之间八卦的重点！这种影响非常恶劣！现在不止是学生，连教职人员都对此议论纷纷！你要好好检讨下自己！”院长把院长办公室的门关上后，就连珠炮似的教训起了Parker先生，语速之快有平常喝茶时间时候的三倍不止，Parker看着看着院长激动得面红耳赤都担心下一秒他心脏病要犯了，时刻准备要拨打急救电话。  
  他自我检讨了三秒钟，想不出来最近他做了什么伤风败俗的事情，他最后一次做比较伤风败俗的事情应该是好多年以前的事情了，而且他确信除了Moskovitz先生不会有别人知道了。Parker先生考虑了一下，还是觉得用坦诚接受批评，虚心接受教训的态度来回应这次谈话。“好的，院长，我会对自己最近的行为做深刻的检讨，努力为学生们做出榜样。”  
  “希望你是真的有这种觉悟！”院长眯着眼睛瞪了Parker先生半天才放他走，怨念之深让Parker先生怀疑自己可能梦游把院长家的狗偷走放在了学校附近的猫咪咖啡厅里。  
  “Wardo，你有没有觉得今天大家的脾气都很暴躁？且不说Christy，我们院长今天就好像咱们高中时候的那个教导主任一样。”Parker把背包甩到车后座上，一不小心让口袋里的手机掉到了副驾驶车座的下面。“等等，先别开，好了。”Parker先生捡起电话，看到手机屏幕上显示有十四个未接来电以及若干条短信。  
  Sean，Facebook上是怎么回事儿？  
  Sean你和Eduardo的照片怎么回事儿？  
  Eduardo今早成了你的男朋友？！所以你今早和我吵一架是分手的意思？！  
  这不是真的对吗？  
  我看到一对情侣一起去吃午餐了，没有Dustin。  
  我又给你画了张画，我觉得这是我最后一次为你画画了。  
  ......  
  “卧槽什么情况？！”  
  “啊？”  
  “快！快回家！Dusitn出事儿了！”  
  “Chris不是在呢吗？”有什么吗事儿能是Hughes先生解决不了的？要真是Hughes先生解决不了的......那问题肯定相当严峻！Saverin先生默默想。  
  作为本市老司机的Saverin在认识到了问题的严重性之后，就凭借着脑海中规划出来的最快路线——但是并不违章——以规定内最高时速开回了Parker先生家。他车刚一停下，Parker先生就迫不及待地冲下了车，连他的背包也没有拿。等Saverin先生停好了车，拿着Parker先生的背包上楼以后，就看了这样一幕狗血十足的画面。  
  Moskovitz先生拖着旅行箱，面色沉重的站在他们家门口，他看起来很憔悴很伤心，而他的老朋友Parker则紧紧的抓着Moskovitz先生的手臂。  
  “Sean，咱们今天就分手吧。”  
  什么情况？！Saverin先生目瞪口呆。


	11. #和Paker先生谈恋爱真他妈刺激#

  仅就外在形象而言，Parker先生不是一个随便的人，换句话说，他在相当大的一部分时间里都很随便，所有和他交往过的人对此都有深刻体会，而此时此刻，Moskovitz先生应该最具有发言权。

  说句实在话，Moskovitz先生可不是什么纯情少年，他虽然长得幼稚，但好歹也是步入社会多年的成年人，作为一名和艺术搭边儿的某种学家，Moskovitz先生也是有过几段丰富的感情经历的，因为前文所述的特殊原因，并不是任何人都能晋升到比男女朋友更高阶段的，而Parker先生是唯一一个获此殊荣的人，这也意味着，Moskovitz先生的任何经验在Parker先生面前都没用。

  就像Saverin先生所了解的那样，Parker先生是个脸盲，这其中或许是有些生理上原因，不过依Saverin先生之见，Parker先生只是没在乎过那些可怜的家伙，他大脑里面的过滤系统可厉害着呢。Saverin先生亲眼见识过Parker先生仅用了半小时就走出了失恋的失落感，并且在三天后那个人找他复合的时候表现出完全不认识对方茫然。

  那个时候Saverin先生就在想，Parker先生这辈子大约就和理论物理结婚了——就算他忘了系领带，他也绝不会容忍关于他的专业方面有一丝马虎，要不他怎么会一直抓着那两个双胞胎小子的选修课成绩不放。Parker先生真的是一位好老师，他教书教的好，带学生也用心，更别提他那股对实验室的狂热了，即使让他把一天里二分之一的时间都用在学术上，他也不会有什么不满。但这些的前提是钱够花，Parker先生的钱不够花，所以他当模特，当他需要放松精神的时候，他就看漫画，然后他就在这个时间里，喜欢上了Moskovitz先生的作品。聪慧如Saverin先生，也不明白Parker先生是因为什么喜欢上Moskovitz先生的，据他所知，这两位朋友没正经约会过，共处时间也不多，Parker先生甚至都不怎么会提到他有个男朋友这种事情，除了他和Hughes先生，几乎所有人都不知道他有一个固定交往了几年的对象。

  不过现这个尴尬场面，还没精彩到让Saverin先生报警的地步，他多多少少还是有一点点不能说出口的失望的。

  “Dustin！你不能因为我把你踢到医院做按摩就和我分手！”Parker先生义正言辞地壁咚了Moskovitz先生，“我怀疑你赶稿脑子出了问题，你哪只眼睛看到Eduardo像我的男朋友了，他甚至都不让我吃妙脆角！”他转头，看着端坐在地毯上慢慢喝茶的Hughes先生，“这都是你的错，Chris。”

  关我屁事。Hughes先生想。我收稿子可不兼职采蘑菇。但Hughes先生没有和他一般见识，只是说：“我来的时候他就那样了。”他耸了耸肩膀，瞥了他们一眼后继续喝茶，没有急着走的样子。

  “难道我要把每一个让你吃妙脆角的家伙都当成情敌吗？Sean，Chris就是来收个稿子，而且他也让你吃妙脆角。是Facebook。”Moskovitz先生拿出手机，给Parker先生看。

  “Facebook？我他妈的都不用智能手机！我就知道这破玩意就是为了给人找麻烦存在的！”Sean嘟嘟哝哝夺过手机。

  大新闻！Parker老师的神秘男友现身！这个甜心阔佬今天开车送Parker老师上班，被发现后Parker老师还试图掩饰，偷拍了几张Parker先生和男友先生的照片。（附图）

  ——炸裂！今天上午课间还看到他们，没想到真相竟然是这样。

  ——中午在食堂看到他们了，真是不要太闪这对组合，不过这男的被医学院的Lee老师扇了一巴掌，说不定是三角恋。

  ......

  ——没见过Parker老师有什么交往对象，不会是炮友吧？

  ——怀疑炮友+1，但在食堂看到他们的亲密程度又觉得很可疑。

  ......

  ——一个大胆的猜测，会不会是新助教？今天小可爱没来诶？

  ——小可爱好几天都没出现了，不会被开了吧？

  ——哇，结合一下以上几个猜测，Parker老师不会是让新男友当助教方便眉目传情吧？

  ......

  ——被院长叫去谈话是不是这消息就坐实了？

  ——老狐狸不是经常找Parker喝茶？没什么吧......

  ——不管你们信不信，反正我信了。

  ......

  “Winklevoss那两个小兔崽子！他们这辈子都别想从我这租车位了！”Parker先生都不用全看，他大概扫了那么几条，就明白怎么回事儿了。“行吧，Dustin，你正面上我。”

  “你以为这样就能解决问题吗？”Moskovitz先生很不满，凭什么他一直被当成他男朋友的助理，Eduardo一出现就成了绯闻男友！这么刺激的角色他也想当！“你为了这样一个又好看又给你发钱的阔佬抛弃我，我、我们还是......”这话一出口，Moskovitz先生底气一下子就没了，他又开始想自己长得像休杰克曼那样该多好，或者是一个硅谷的冒险家也好。

  “这都解决不了问题那还有什么能解决？顺便你能解释下你刚才说Eduardo好看的事情吗？难道我已经不够你看了吗？” 这事关Parker先生作为Moskovitz先生唯一模特的地位。

  “这怎么能解决问题呢？我要让全世界都知道你是我才能解决的问题！而且对我来说你什么都比Eduardo好！你是不是脑子进水了！”Moskovitz先生非常气愤，他不敢相信Parker先生竟然敢质疑他引以为傲的审美。

  “谁他妈的是个问题！我可以是问号也可以是感叹号！你今天不把好看这事儿解释清楚就别想画上句号！”

  “他没你好看！但他给你发钱！”

  “我在他公司兼职，他当然得给我发钱！”

  “你就没让我给你发过钱！”

  “那是我想泡你！不泡你还给你当免费模特！你才脑子进水了！”

  听上去好有道理，我竟然无言以对。Saverin先生觉得战况的发展趋势有些诡异，他竟然在这激烈的争吵中嗅到了一丝狗粮的气息，为了视力着想，Saverin先生决定先走一步——今天刚被前女友扇完一巴掌的他现在对狗粮严重过敏。“那个......”

  “闭嘴！”争吵中的二人一齐的说道。

  “你泡我为什么不穿我送你的那套西装。”

  “我就知道你看上了Wardo那身高订西装！你买的的那个能叫西装吗！你他妈不如直接买泳装！”

  “那家情趣用品店就剩那一款了！我有什么办法！我也很绝望啊！”

  等等，你们不是吵架呢吗？怎么一下子就成限制级了？看戏的Hughes一脸懵逼，他目测照这个势头下去，三分钟后就会出现马赛克场景了，Hughes先生当机立断，决定马上跑，反正稿子他已经拿到了。“那什么......”

  “别打岔！”那两个家伙又异口同声的说道。

  “我过两天拍完温室的活儿非要买身高订西装喘让你见见市面！”

  “你等等！温室？什么温室？”

  “他过两天有组片子要在温室拍......”Saverin先生好心提醒道。

  “你居然没告诉我！你在温室要是过敏去了医院我都不知道去哪儿找你！你的心里到底有没有我！”

  “我今天中午才知道这个消息！不敢相信同居这么久你他妈的居然还能问出这种没有技术含量的问题！”

  “我可没在关于你Facebook上出名！我今天非要把你画进漫画，让你受尽凌辱！让你叫我爸爸！”

  “你那么厉害不如现在就让我受尽凌辱，最后看看谁管谁叫爸爸！”

  Saverin先生和Hughes保持着僵硬的微笑离开了Moskovitz先生和Parker先生的家并且好心的帮他们关上了门。他们并肩下楼，谁都没有说什么，他们在简单的道别，保持着尴尬而礼貌的微笑转头跑回到各自的座驾中，不约而同的想：“真是艹蛋的一天。”


End file.
